Rules Are Meant to be Broken
by xBeanie
Summary: William is the son of the Duke, Buffy's a commoner. What happens when they meet? AU Spuffy! COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

William wandered the streets admiring the little stands selling food and clothing. People were busy running around buying and selling things. No one seemed to notice or care about him, except for the occasional merchant offering their goods. He was just another body in the crowd, and he appreciated it. No one realized he was the son of the Duke.

He had just needed to escape for a while from his busy life. His father barking orders at him or telling him how to live his life was becoming annoying. He was next in line to become Duke and his father was determined to get him prepared. He had arranged a meeting with a potential bride and a meeting with the King. He was determined to have William befriend the King and be married by the time he was 21.

William continued to walk down the street lost in his thoughts. He was oblivious to the petite blonde in front of him until he bumped into her. Her basket of food fell to the ground and its contents scattered.

"I'm sorry, luv. I didn't see you." He bent down to help pick up her things. He noticed how pretty she was. She had big, hazel eyes and full lips. Her skin was a golden-tan color and her hair was blonde.

"That's alright." She looked up at him with a smile. She let out a gasp. "You're…the…the son of the Duke."

"Guess I need a better disguise. How'd you know that?"

"My mother used to work in the mansion. I went along with her sometimes and why am I saying this? I'm sure you don't care. Thank you for your help." She picked up a loaf of bread and tucked it in the basket. She stood up and turned to leave but he stopped her. There was something about this girl that made him curios.

"What's your name, pet?"

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Buffy." They began walking with out realizing it.

"It's nice to meet you, Buffy. I'm William." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Do you mind some company?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm just heading home. You can walk me."

"So, I noticed your accent. You're not from Britain are you?"

"No, I was born in America. When my father died, my family came back here. It turns out he had a lot of money, any ways, now I live with my mom and two sisters."

"Wow. You like to talk."

"Yea." She giggled as they stopped in front of her house. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for the walk."

"It was my pleasure, luv. I hope to see you again, Buffy." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. He waved and was gone.

Buffy almost fell as her knees went weak. She couldn't believe that William, the Duke's son, had just kissed her on the hand. She had had a crush on him since she was 16 when she went to the mansion with her mother. She had seen him in the courtyard talking to his father. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight. Shadows were cast on his face that brought out his cheek bones. He was built, but not big and brawny. His body was lean and strong.

She had stared at him for a long time until her mother called for her help. Ever since that day when she went to the mansion she would watch him. She never imagined she would talk to him. She was usually shy, but for some reason he made her completely comfortable. She was able to talk normally without stuttering. His voice was to die for, with that thick, British accent. She sighed dreamily and hoped to see him again.

A/N: I know the timing for Buffy to be frome America isn't right but please just go with it and if the info being wrong bothers you, then don't read the story. Thanks


	2. Chapter Two

Buffy walked into her house and into the kitchen. Her mother was making soup. Buffy sat down at the table and began cutting carrots for her mother. She was still in a dreamy state and it was obvious.  
"What happened that made you so happy?" Her mother asked.

"The Duke's son, William, was in town and I met him!"

"You met William? What was he like?"

"He was charming, and handsome and very nice. He kissed my hand." Joyce Summers shook her head. She knew about her daughters crush on William, and she didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"Buffy, don't take what he did seriously. I'm sure he was just trying to make a good impression." Buffy sighted, knowing her mom was right.

"Yea, I know. He was so perfect though. I wish I could at least see him again. Maybe we could be friends." She frowned at her statement. "Life stinks."

Rupert Giles sat in his study reading when his son came home. He was worried that William wouldn't be ready for his future life. He was a very rebellious child and rarely listened. He had told him not to go out in town, yet he did any way. He listened as his son walked up the stairs and shut the door to his bedroom. He sighed, taking his glasses off to clean them.

William lied down on his bed and let out a sigh. He hadn't stopped smiling since he had left Buffy. There was something about this girl that made him happy. His heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her again, which was probably unlikely. .

His door opened and his grandmother walked in. Rose Mary Giles was a very spirited 70 year old woman. She had long white hair that hung in a braid down her back. She was a little chubby and about 5'6 tall. She was like a mother to William and see was very observant.

"Who's the girl?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said defiantly.

"I've known you long enough, William, to be able to tell when there's a girl. Now who is it?"

"Her name's Buffy. I met her when I went in town. There's just something about her that…" he trailed off. "I'm such a ponce." He sighed sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

"You're not a ponce, William. You're in love." He let out a chuckle.

"I 'm not in love. I barely now the girl."

"That doesn't matter. Love, real love, true love, happens in an instant. It doesn't matter how well you know each other." She stroked his temple. "You should go out and find this girl. She obviously made an impression."

"How can you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes, William. Now go find her before you miss out on something wonderful." With that she placed a kiss on his forehead and left.

William jumped up and went to the stables. He saddled up on his horse and headed to town. He came upon a crowd in the street. It looked like there had been some kind off accident. A carriage was toppled over along with a fruit stand. Everyone was gathered around something in the street. He got off the horse and quickly made his way through the crowd. He looked at the form on the ground. Shock overtook him and his heart twisted.

"Buffy?"


	3. Chapter Three

William bent down next to Buffy. Her face was covered with dirt and blood. He gently picked her up and walked back to his horse. Once he had situated her in front of him, he rode off towards his house.

The doors of the mansion flung open as William walked in carrying Buffy. "Help!" He called, his voice echoing off the walls. "Help me! Rosy, Dad!" Rupert and his mother came running down the stairs. When Rose Mary saw the small girl in William's arms she immediately started a bath, motioning for William to follow her. He laid Buffy down and helped Rosy remove her clothing.  
"William, go outside. I'll clean her up."

"But…"

"William, go. I'll clean her cuts and her face; you go find some clothes for her. And get the guest room ready." William took one last glance at Buffy and did what he was told.

His father walked into the guest room as he was preparing it. "Who was that girl, son?"

"It was Buffy. I met her in town. She was hit by a carriage." He sighed and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his blonde curls.

"Oh, dear lord. We'll keep her here until she recovers. I'm very proud of you son. It was a good thing you did in bringing her here." He sat down next to his son.

"I just picked her up and brought her here. Nothin' amazing." Rupert placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, William it was. You may have saved her life." He patted his son and left the room. William stopped him.

"Thanks." He was given a smile as his dad left.

A few minutes later, Buffy was in the bed with all her cuts cleaned and bandaged. She still hadn't come back to consciousness though. William ran a tender hand down her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her lips and a sad smile came to his face. "Is that her, William?"

"Yea, this is Buffy. Will she be okay?" His eyes filled with concern.

"She did lose a lot of blood and her rib appears to be broken. But she looks strong. I think she'll be just fine, thanks to you."

"I hope you're right. She really is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. She's also very lucky. Supper will be ready in a little while. If she is awake by then, we should try to get something in her." William nodded still looking at Buffy.

She hadn't woken by the time supper came around. William ate quickly so he could go back to her. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He came back to the room and sat down. He took her small hand in his and rubbed his thumb in a circle over it. "Come on, luv, wake up." Her eyes fluttered and finally opened. Buffy looked around the room. When her eyes landed on William, fear and confusion filled them.  
"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Buffy, it's me William. We met in town, remember? This is my house."

"William? What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a carriage and I found you, brought you here."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes again. His heart leaped with joy. She was going to be okay! He kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room.

The next morning, Buffy woke up just in time to see William walk in with some breakfast. He helped her sit up in bed to eat.  
"Thank you again for saving me."

"You're welcome. I didn't want anything to happen to pretty girl like you."

"Thank you." She let out a gasp. "Oh no, my mom and sisters. They don't know what happen to me. They must be worried sick."

"Relax, pet. I'll tell them what happen. Now finish your breakfast and get some rest. You'll need it to get better." As he walked away, Buffy grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on top. They smiled at each other for a long moment before he finally left.


	4. Chapter Four

William sleepily opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He pulled the covers away and stretched. Quickly pulling on a tunic and pants, he headed downstairs for breakfast. He was surprised to see a young, blonde woman sitting at the table.

Buffy had been with the family for a few days. Her family had come as soon as they heard about the accident. They tried to take her home, but Rosy had insisted on keeping her at the house for a while. After a long debate, Buffy's family finally agreed.

Her wounds were healing surprisingly quickly. William and Buffy had talked almost every day whenever he went to check on her. They had become good friends in a short amount of time.

William walked by her, raising an eyebrow. She just smiled as he sat down.  
"Good morning, William!" His father replied in an unusually cheery voice.

"Morning Da, Rosy, Buffy." He acknowledged everyone at the table. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yes I am. I was getting sick of being in that bed all day." She joked.

"Well, I'm happy you're up and out of bed too. I was getting sick of all that whining." He smirked at his joke.

Rosy just smiled at the friendly banter. It was obvious how fond the couple were of each other. Rupert hadn't noticed and that didn't surprise her. Ever since the loss of Jenny he had become so consumed in his work as Duke, he rarely paid attention to what was happening around him.

That was why he and William weren't close anymore. The death had caused their close relationship to dissolve. She had no doubt that he loved his son; he just wasn't as open about it as he once was. The happy, outgoing son she used to know was now buried under a serious, disciplined man.

But today, at the table, part of the old Rupert was showing. This Buffy woman made him and his son happy. His eyes were brighter then usual and he was smiling. There was definitely something interesting about this girl, to be able to capture both her son and grandsons heart. She would work very hard to keep Buffy around.

"So are you going back home today?" William asked sadness evident in his voice.

"Yea. My family will be happy to have me home and they need me. I don't want to intrude anymore then I already have."

"You aren't an intrusion dear." Rosy spoke up, "We have enjoyed your company. You even made Rupert smile." Everyone turned to the Duke, who was now choking on his tea.

"Thank you. And thank you for everything else you've done for me. I should probably be heading back home." She stood up and straitened her green dress.

Rosy headed up to the guest room to get her clothing. It had been washed the day she arrived. Buffy voiced her thanks to the women as she and William headed back to town.

They decided to walk instead of using a carriage. Apparently that had been a bad idea, because when they reached town it had begun to rain. William groaned and looked for a shelter. Buffy on the other hand, began to spin around happily. The rain droplets ran down her smiling face.

William stared in awe for a moment. Even in the pouring rain, this woman was beautiful. He smiled, shaking his head before he spoke.

"Is that how you were hit by a carriage? Dancing in the rain like a silly bint?" She stopped her dancing to fix him with a glare.

"No."

"Then why are you standing there in the pouring rain? You're going to get a cold."

"I like the rain." Was her simple answer, he just chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"It's peaceful. Haven't you ever noticed how right before it rains, everything just stops, just waiting for the rain. Then when it's all fallen, there's a feeling of peace and contentment." As if Mother Nature was listening, the pouring rain turned into a light sprinkle then stopped. William looked around, and noticed how true her words were. Everything was quiet and peaceful. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his arm.

"See what I mean?" Buffy asked, her wet hair falling over her shoulders, as rain droplets ran down her nose.

"Yea." He whispered. She closed her eyes and inhaled, smiling.

"And don't you just love the smell?" He breathed in the scent.

"Peaceful and content." He whispered. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "You're amazing, Buffy. And you're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said softly, lost in his blue eyes. He began to caress her cheek absentmindedly. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter Five

When their lips met, William knew at that instant his life was changed. Fireworks flashed behind his closed eyes, his breath caught in his throat and his heart beat rapidly. He was falling in love with this girl.

His lips were softer then they looked. It was like kissing silk. It was amazing! Buffy clutched his neck, playing with the curls of his hair. She was defiantly falling for the Duke's son, and it was a wonderful feeling.

She pulled away and looked in to his eyes. They were both panting and wishing it wasn't over. William's hands grasped Buffy's upper arms; his thumbs rubbed circles over the fabric. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, kneading his hair at the base. They stayed like that for a while, until William was pulled out of the trance.

He quickly let go of Buffy and stepped away. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He was looking everywhere but at her. "Sorry." He whispered.  
"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I-I shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry, pet, it's just…" he dropped his hand with a sigh.

"William? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes shined with unshed tears and confusion.

"No luv, you didn't do anything wrong." He kissed her lips again and pulled her to him. After a minute she looked up and caressed his cheek. He placed his hand on hers and pulled it away. Buffy only had a second to protest before his lips were on hers again.

William walked home a few hours later whistling a happy tune. He hadn't been this happy in a long time a nothing could ruin his mood. He walked into the dinning hall, with a hop to his step. His father was seated at the head of the table talking to a tall, dark haired man. William sat down at the table. "Ah, William, I'm so glad that you could join us." His father said happily. "I would like you to meet some one. This is Liam Angelus." He gestured to the tall dark man who smiled and offered his hand to shake. William immediately didn't like him but shook his hand any way.  
"I was just talking to your father about you. I'm here with my sister. I was hoping she could meet you."

"Pity, she's not here then." William replied sarcastically.

"Oh, she is here son. Rose Mary took her out to the garden. They should be back any minute. I think you'll be quite fond of her. She's quite pretty, William, and the Angelus' are very wealthy." Just then, Rosy walked in with a young, dark haired woman. She was dressed in a long, dark red gown with golden trim. Her black hair was pulled on top of her head, with ringlets hanging down on each side. She was very pretty, like his father had said.

"Dru, this is William. William, this is Drusilla." Liam introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you my lady." William said politely, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Ms. Edith said you would be handsome, but I did not expect this." She said with a curtsy.

"Ms Edith?" He looked at Liam, who shrugged.

"Why are you here, Sir Angelus?"

"Your father didn't tell you? My sister is to be your bride if all works out. And I myself am here to find a wife." William's jaw dropped at his words. So much for not having his mood ruined.

Buffy walked towards her home in a daze. She knew it was wrong of her to be having these feelings for William but she couldn't help it. And for some reason she didn't feel guilty. Being with him just felt…right.   
"Hey, Buffy!" Her friend Xander waved at her from a fruit stand.

"Hi Xander! How are you?" She met him in the middle of the street. He had been her best friend since she was little. He had kissed her once when she was fourteen. He had also lived in America and had come to England on the same ship.

"I'm good. Dad and the family are good. He's making good money on the farm."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I was on my way to see your sister. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not." They walked of towards her house chattering happily.


	6. Chapter Six

William's head was pounding from listening to Drusilla's constant rambling. She had to be the craziest bird—no person—he'd ever met. The idea of marrying her was scary and sickening. He couldn't imagine why his father had chosen someone like Drusilla to be his potential bride.

He closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed with a sigh. Visions of Buffy played behind his closed eyes and he couldn't help but smile. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the memory or feel of the kiss out of his mind. Feeling these things for Buffy was wrong and he knew it. His father would be furious if he found out. Yet his grandmother seemed perfectly happy with the idea of him and Buffy. Maybe they could work out after all.

He felt an extra weight on his bed and opened his eyes to see his grandmother sitting there. "Drusilla's an interesting lady isn't she?" she said.  
"Interesting's not a good enough word for it. She's a crazy bint rambling on about the stars and talking dolls. Where did Da' find her?"

"God only knows. I don't like her or that Liam gentleman. I get the feeling he's up to something."

"Me too. I feel like he's puttin' on an act, like he's a completely different person behind closed doors."

"I'll talk to your father and see if I can get some sense into that thick head."

"I think that's a good idea. I'm going to take a walk and clear my head."

William was walking through the town with thoughts of the Angelus' running through his mind. The idea of Liam being up to something was in the back of his brain. He was usually good with judging people and the fact that he didn't like Liam from the start made him uneasy.

William was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized were he was going until he was standing in front of Buffy's house. It was very quaint and had a pleasant air about it. It seemed to resemble warmth and family. He made his way up the walk and knocked on the door.

Xander, Buffy and her two sisters were all sitting at the table in her kitchen. Xander was telling them about a woman he had met. He said her name was Anna or Anya or something. He seemed to like her a lot and Buffy was happy for him. 

Her sister Willow on the other hand seemed to have different feelings. She knew Willow had a crush on Xander but he was always oblivious to it. She just hoped that Willow would find a guy who loved her, because she defiantly deserved one. A knock at the door interrupted Buffy's reverie.

"I'll get it!" her younger sister Dawn said, jumping up from the table. When Dawn opened the door she froze. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Shaking her head and trying to find her voice she asked, "C-can I help you?"  
"I-I…um was wondering if I could speak to Elizabeth, If she's… um here that is?"

"Buffy, some one's here to see you." Dawn said without her eyes leaving William. Buffy walked over to the door to see who her visitor was. Her heart sped up when she saw William standing at the door.

"Um… hi."

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" Buffy immediately filled with dread. Maybe her thoughts about William had been wrong. Maybe he thought kissing her was a mistake. Buffy just nodded and walked outside, shutting the door behind her. She stood in front of him with her arms wrapped insecurely around her. She didn't want to know what he had to say.

"I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut ... my throat ... I'm drowning in you, Buffy, and there's nothing I can do about it." He looked at her with longing in his eyes.  
"But?"

"But I feel like everything I'm feeling, thinking is wrong. I feel like if anyone found out, I would be an embarrassment and I can't do that to my family." Buffy was confused. When they had kissed two days ago he seemed perfectly fine with it. He initiated the kiss in the first place anyway. Why was he the one having reservations? It didn't make since.

"Something happened didn't it? Something happened that made you feel this way." He ran a hand trough his blonde hair and sat down on the ground. He rubbed his hands down his face, thinking. Finally, he settled his hands across his knees and looked at her. She sat down beside him. "Tell me." He stared at her; contemplating whether or not to explain himself.

"My father had some guests over today. He's looking for a bride for me and he brought these strange people home. It got me thinking about the kiss. I want to regret it but I can't. It felt to perfect to be guilty about. I'm just so bloody confused." Buffy smiled at him as he laid his head in his hands.

She wrapped a comforting arm around him. "I don't know much about your family or how the upper class rules go, but I do know that when something feels right it can't be wrong. I know that we've only kissed once and we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel something for you. I feel safe and comfortable around you. If there's something wrong with that then there's something wrong with the world." He looked up at her and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I guess you're right. I'm just not used to feeling this way. And I don't want to put you in danger. If we do start something, it's going to be hard to keep secret. Are you willing to take the risk?" he pulled away and looked directly into her eyes.  
"If you are?"

"I am."

"Then me too." She smiled and he kissed her lips. The three faces at the window watched with wonder and worry.


	7. Chapter Seven

Xander's mouth fell open as he looked at the couple outside. Willow was just staring unable to speak and Dawn had her hand over her mouth. Xander finally realized he was staring and shook his head. "What, what is that? They can't do that can they? I mean that's illegal isn't it?" He was frantically pointing outside.  
"I didn't know Buffy and the Duke's son were uh… together. Why didn't she tell us?" Dawn asked the others.

"Because she probably didn't want us to know or maybe she didn't want to mess it up." Willow tried to makes since of what was going on. How could Buffy be with the Duke's son and not tell anyone? She got the fact it was dangerous because both of them could get in big trouble but still, she should have told them.

"I can't believe this." Xander said shaking his head. "Is she crazy?"

"Xander calm down. We'll just talk to her when she comes back inside. We'll sort everything out, don't worry."

Buffy walked in a few minutes later and was greeted by angry and confused faces. "Uh, hey guys."  
"Is there something you want to share, Buff?" Xander asked.

"Like what?" Buffy tried to act clueless. It didn't work.

"Don't play dumb with us, missy. We saw you all kissy-face with the Duke's son. The Duke's son! Is he a good kisser? I bet he's a good kisser."

"That's not the point, Will. The point is trying to figure out what the heck Buffy's thinking." He had turned to Buffy now and was waiting for her answer.

"What I'm thinking?"

"Are you crazy? Buffy, being with the Duke's son is dangerous. Don't you realize that?"

"Of course I realize that. What do you think he came over here to talk to me about, the weather? We know all the risks involved, we're going to be careful."

"Careful?! Did you ever think that maybe he's using you?! That maybe he'll just dump you once he finds a potential bride?!" Buffy stood on her tip-toes to be nose-to-nose with Xander.

"Thanks for the support Xand! You're a real friend!" With that she turned around and stomped out. The door slammed so hard, a painting fell off the wall.

'How could he even think that?' Buffy wondered as she walked the streets. She was trying to find William; hoping he hadn't gotten home yet. She really needed to talk with him. She didn't believe what Xander said was true, but it still made her a little insecure.

A blonde head in the crowd caught her attention and she looked up to see William. He wasn't alone. A very pretty, dark haired woman was talking to him. Buffy was about to walk up to them when the woman kissed William on the lips. Buffy froze and her heart broke into a thousand pieces. The only thought that went through her mind was 'Xander was right.' She turned around and ran, not seeing William's concerned and regretful face.

"What is it my William? Why do you not kiss me back?" Drusilla asked clutching William's arm.

"Because I don't like you, you silly bint. I don't want you or your brother here anymore and expect to have you gone by tomorrow. Got it?" His words were spoken with a harsh tone but it didn't seem to faze Drusilla.

"Why must you turn away from me, William? I can give you things that you can only imagine. But no, you don't see that. All you see is 'her'. She surrounds you. It's sickening." She suddenly began to cough violently. Then stopped. "It chokes me to think you could love someone like 'her'. But I can't even save you now my William." She ran one long finger down his cheek. He grabbed her arm and yanked it away from him. His anger was boiling over and he needed to find Buffy, now.

"Leave. Take you and your poofter of a brother with you and get the soddin' hell away from me, Buffy and this town." His usually bright cerulean eyes were dark with rage. Drusilla reluctantly backed off and turned to leave. Over her shoulder she said, "You're making a mistake William. You'll see."

Buffy ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached. When she finally stopped to catch her breathe, the tears fell. She had never felt so betrayed and so used in her life. Everything Xander had said was true. William didn't want her; she was just convenient. Buffy put her face in her hands and collapsed on the ground in sobs.

"Is everything okay Miss?" Buffy looked up to find the owner of the voice. A tall, dark haired, handsome man was standing above her. When he realized she had been crying he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Who are you?" She sniffed.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Liam Angelus but you can call me Angel."


	8. Chapter Eight

"Do you mind me asking what has gotten you so upset?" Angel smiled as he helped Buffy stand up.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a bad day. It was nice meeting you." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Elizabeth." For some reason Buffy didn't want this stranger to call her by her nick-name. That name was something only people close to her could call her, and she didn't want this man knowing it.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Elizabeth. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Before Buffy could answer, another voice interrupted her.

"Yes, she does mind." William practically growled through clenched teeth. He suddenly felt an extreme amount of rage that he didn't know he could posses. He had seen red when he saw Angel talking to Buffy. How could that poofter think he was worthy of someone like Buffy? His Buffy.

"Oh, William, how nice to see you." Angel said, smiling with a wicked grin.

"Get away from her, you wanker."

"What's with the hostility, Will? I thought we were friends. I let you court my sister without hesitation. Why can't I help a troubled maiden on the street?"

"Because she doesn't want your help. She's with me." Spike stood on his tip-toes to be nose-to-nose with the taller man.

"Oh, really? Why don't you ask her?" Angel said with a laugh as they both turned towards Buffy.

She didn't know what to do. She was furious with William, but on the other hand she had no interest in being with this Angel fellow. And did he say that William was courting his sister? That must have been the woman she had seen him with. What she didn't no was whether or not his feelings were genuine. Making a decision out of rage, she stuck her chin out defiantly and said, "I'm with no one. You're both pigs and I want nothing to do with either of you." With that she turned and stomped off in the direction of her house.

William stared in astonishment at her retreating back. How could she say that? Did she really think he was interested in Drusilla? He had to prove how much he cared for her. How much he… loved her.  
"Buffy, wait luv, please." He pleaded as he ran after her.

Angel stood there boiling up with anger. How could she deny him? What did William have that he didn't? How was this Buffy woman better than his sister? With his temper rising he headed back to the mansion to figure out a plan. William and his lover would get what they deserved. He was sure of it.

"Buffy wait, please. We need to talk." William finally caught up with her and spun her around to face him. Her cheeks were stained with tears, caused by him he was sure. She wouldn't meet his eyes; just kept her vision on the ground. "Drusilla, that woman you saw me with, she means nothing." He lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes. "You, you are what matters to me. You're my world and I can't imagine my life without you."  
"But y-you kissed her." Buffy sniffed.

"She kissed me, luv. I have no interest in her at all and I told her that."

"Then why were you with her?" Buffy asked uncertainly.

"Because Da' was trying to find a potential bride for me. I told her to leave town."

"But…"

"I don't want anything to do with her, I promise." He used his thumb to wipe away a tear from her face. "I want to be with you, and only you. I love you, Buffy. I think I loved you the minute I met you."

Buffy's heart raced in her chest at hearing his words. She never would have imagined that one day he would be saying these words to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to pull him close for a kiss. It stared out as gentle but quickly became needier as his tongue trailed over her bottom lips asking for entrance. She granted it and their tongues dueled in an ancient dance.

When she finally pulled away for air she laid her forehead against his. "I love you too, William. I have since I was sixteen." They kissed again, passionately, oblivious to the people in the streets staring at them in disgust, and the pair of jealous eyes watching them from the shadows.


	9. Chapter Nine

Drusilla stared daggers at the couple kissing and nuzzling on the street. She knew William loved the girl he was currently with; she had known before she saw her. But seeing them together now, was making her feel jealous and betrayed. How could William leave her for a commoner? She was nobility, graced with money and jewels, and she had been forgotten for some mediocre townsperson. Her brother would not be happy to hear this and she would use that as her advantage.

With one last glance at the couple, Drusilla headed back to the mansion in seek of her brother. He would fix things. He always did.

Buffy finally pulled away for air. Her arms were now wrapped around her lover's neck, holding him tightly. His hands held her waist possessively. She smiled at him before removing her hands from his neck and taking one of his in her own. She left a chaste kiss on his soft lips before heading in the direction of her house with William.

When the couple reached their destination, it was empty. Her mother and sister were both gone. Smiling, Buffy pulled William through the front door. "So this is my house. Here's the kitchen and in here is the sitting room…" William followed Buffy through her house as she gave him the grand tour. After going to almost every room in the house Buffy stopped in front of her own. "…and this is my room." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Really? Mind if I take a peek?" She shook her head and he slowly opened the door. The walls were a light pink color. A four-poster bed with a white comforter was placed in the corner of the room. Next to it was a white dresser, wardrobe and mirror. The room was childish but at the same time held the maturity of a woman's room. It fit Buffy perfectly. "I like it." He said after a while.

"You don't think it's too girly?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Nope, I think it's perfect. Just like you." She smiled brightly before pulling him down for a kiss. It started out, gentle but soon became something more. It became hungry and passionate. Suddenly, Buffy's body was reacting to him in ways it had never done before. Her whole body felt cold and warm at the same time.

William moved his lips from her mouth and began trailing kisses along her jaw line. Buffy moaned when he reached her neck and began to suck it gently. A tingle ran down her spine all the way to her core. She moaned with pleasure again as he licked up her neck to her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. He moved his mouth back to hers for another fervent kiss. Their tongues danced together as William walked towards the bed. When Buffy felt the bed hit the back of her knees, she immediately feel back, pulling William on top of her. He kissed her chin then down her throat until he reached the valley of her breasts. When he kissed it, Buffy's body went tense.

All the sudden she began to panic. No man had ever gotten this close to her. No man had ever touched or kissed a part of her that was so private. She was suddenly scared. Scared because of the new situation she was now in and because of the new sensations her body was having from William. And scared because she liked these feelings he was giving her.

Buffy pulled away and looked up at William. The minute she did he saw the panic and confusion in her green eyes. He suddenly realized how innocent she was, how young and naive she was. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." He pulled away from her and stood up.

"No, William, it's okay. I just got a little scared because I've never had these feelings before. I…" She trailed off and looked away from him embarrassed. He quickly used a finger to turn her face towards him.

"You what, luv?"

"I want you to make love to me." She said shyly. She tried to turn away as a blush tinted her cheeks, but he wouldn't let her. He kissed her softly, lovingly, to reassure her. She once again wrapped her little arms around his neck as she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. She pulled him closer as he trailed his hands down her back. He grasped the ties of her dress in his hands and gave a gentle tug asking for permission. When she granted it, he began to unlace the ties of her dress.

William broke the kiss just long enough to pull the garment over her head. She unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers and slowly lifted it over his head. He kissed her again to reassure her she was doing fine. He quickly began to undue her corset and heard her sigh in relief when he flung the offending object away. Even without the corset, she was still skinny, still beautiful, and still perfect.

As Buffy became a little more confident in herself, she began to make a trail of kisses down his throat and was proud when a soft moan escaped his lips. She pulled his undershirt out of his trousers and over his head. Now he stood before her in only his pants. He was even more beautiful with out the clothing. He was graced with beautiful ivory skin that stretched over his muscular stomach and chest. He was the picture of perfection.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a cocky voice when he noticed Buffy's staring. She just nodded and licked her lips. "My turn." He said as he pulled up the long skirt of her under dress, revealing her long, tan legs. He lifted it over her head and discarded it on the floor. She now stood before him in only her panties. She was beautiful.

When she noticed his leering, she quickly covered herself with her hands, self-consciously. William grabbed her arms and pulled them away so he could see her; her toned stomach and pert breasts. He kissed her lips once again and whispered "Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful." He kissed her again before pulling her panties down her legs and off of her body. He quickly ridded himself of the rest of his clothing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Are you sure about this, Buffy? It's your choice. We don't have to if y-"he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"I want to." She kissed him softly. He rolled them so he was above her and propped himself up on his elbows. "This will hurt a bit. Just relax and will be over soon I promise. Just try and relax. I love you." He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Once most of the pain subsided and she had adjusted to him, William slowly began to move above her. Pleasure Buffy had never felt in her life shot through her. She moaned as it increased and closed her eyes. "Look at me, luv." William whispered from above her. She did as told and their eyes locked.

He increased his pace and Buffy soon fell into motion with him as they both flew higher and higher into oblivion. When she finally reached it, she screamed his name as she climaxed. He followed screaming hers a few seconds later. As Buffy fell down from her high, she smiled. She felt completely calm and relaxed.

William kissed her lips before pulling out of her and falling to her side exhausted. She snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. They lied there in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

Rose Mary sat at the table in the dining hall sipping her tea, worrying about William. He had been gone for hours with Drusilla and it was far past dusk. She just hoped everything was alright, but if he was out with Drusilla then something could be wrong. Just then the object of her thought walked in with her brother in toe.

"Hello, Drusilla. Hello Angel." She replied politely. The she noticed someone was missing from the group. "Where's William?" She asked worriedly.

"He's with his little peasant slut!" Drusilla hissed. Rosy Mary stood up immediately and glared at the brunette.

"Don't you dare speak that way in this house, or about William and his friends! If you are going to disrespect our family like that then you are not welcome in this house!"

"Your dear William threw us out any way, my dear. So you won't have to worry about us. I can't say the same for William though." Drusilla threatened before walking in the direction of her room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose Mary asked with anger. Angel put his finger tips together in front of him. He sighed and looked up before returning her gaze and explaining,

"Let's just say that Will and his little princess upset us and people don't get away with upsetting the Angelus's." He gave her a wicked smile and turned on his heal. Rose Mary's cup of tea fell to the floor and shattered before she ran to the study to inform her son.

Buffy groaned as she opened her eyes. The bright sunlight streaming into her room through her window made her squint. As she adjusted to the light, the events of the night before came back to her and she let a contented smile form on her lips. A hand was draped across her waist holding her tightly. Her back was pressed against a hard chest and a warm breathe was tickling her neck. She turned around in the bed to face William. He was asleep and a pleasant smile graced his face.

He looked so peaceful and innocent. Buffy slowly traced the contours of his face as she studied them. Her eyes followed the path of her fingers as the lightly traced the scare across his eyebrow. She wondered how he got it and imagined it had been from a great battle in a sword fight or from an important battle in a war.

Her fingers traced down one sculpted cheek bone and across a full bottom lip. His skin was so soft and his face was angelic. He was perfect. She ran her fingers down his neck and over his collar bone. It slowly made a path between his pectorals and down his muscular stomach. She traced it back up towards his face delicately and was surprised to find to blue eyes looking at her. "Good Morning, pet."

"Morning." She smiled happily

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear and giving her a smile.

"Yea, especially with you holding me making me feel safe."

"That's what I'm here for, luv." He smiled and she began tracing the scare on his eyebrow.

"How'd you get this?" She asked, wrinkling up her nose.

"Sword fight in the war." He shrugged.

"Did you win?"

"Of course." He smirked. "Da' taught me how to fight. He's amazing with swords. In his glory days he was known as Ripper."

"Ripper? The Duke? Really?"

"Really. He was one of the best fighters of his time, but then he met my mom and left the military behind." Spike watched as Buffy's hazel eyes widened and she jumped up in the bed.

"Oh my gosh! My mom! Did she come home last night? What if she saw us together…i-in the bed… sleeping? What am I going to do?" She jumped out of bed before he could respond and put on her night dress and robe. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She blew him a kiss and left the room.

Buffy walked to the kitchen and then to her mother's bedroom but no one was home. Dawn's room was empty as well. She started to panic and ran back to her bedroom. "No one's home. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know, pet. Maybe everyone is just running late today. Don't worry just yet." Just as he finished the sentence, they heard the front door of the cottage open and someone yelled,

"Buffy, I'm home." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed before heading to the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Morning mom. Where were you? I was getting worried."

"I went to the market to buy some bread. I'm sorry you were worried honey but you were asleep when I got home, and I wanted to go early before the market place got too crowded."

"Oh, um… h-how'd you know I was asleep." Buffy tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Oh, your door was closed so I assumed you were. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." A loud noise was heard from Buffy's bedroom, and she closed her eyes and prayed her mother wouldn't go check on it.

"What was that?" So much for praying, she thought.

"Something probably fell. I'll go check who-what it was." She said nervously as she ran off in the direction of the noise. Her mother followed. Buffy opened the door to her bedroom and found William sitting on the bed in only his trousers rubbing his foot and muttering curses under his breathe.

"What happened?" Buffy whispered, concerned.

"I stubbed my toe on the bloody be-"he was cut off by a very angry Joyce Summers clearing her throat, standing in the doorway.


	11. Chapter Eleven

William's stubbed toe was automatically forgotten as he stared at the angry women standing in the doorway. He dropped it to the floor and stood up strait before glancing in Buffy's direction. She was frozen in place; her mouth slowly opening and closing as she looked at her mother.

"Elizabeth Ann Summers! Explain yourself this instance young lady!" Joyce yelled at her daughter and took a few threatening steps forwards into the room.

"I-I… well… um…" Buffy tried desperately to come up with a believable excuse but it was impossible.

"Buffy." Her mother warned.

"Hestayedherelastnight." Buffy said in one breathe while staring at the floor.

"He what!? And what exactly were you doing with him all night?" Buffy took a deep breathe a looked at her mother,

"I'm in love with him." Joyce Summers looked at her daughter with her mouth open and a confused look on her face.

"Buffy you're eighteen years old. You can't possibly know what love is yet."

"Ugh, mom, don't say that. I know exactly what it is and it's how I feel about William."

"I love her too, Mrs. Summers. I would never do anything to hurt her." William finally spoke up for the first time since Buffy's mom had walked in.

"So am I supposed to say "Okay, you can be together now, as long as you love her."? I don't think so."

"Mom I love him and I would do anything for him. I trust him completely and I know I wouldn't be happy without him. I would give my own life to save his." Joyce looked at her daughter and saw the seriousness and sincerity in her eyes. She really was in love with this man.

Joyce then shifted her gaze to the man in question standing next to her daughter. He looked so familiar. Those cheek bones and blonde hair was hard to forget. Where did she recognize him from? She looked at him more closely and remembered. He was the Duke's son and why was his shirt un-buttoned and only one shoe was on. Buffy's hair was a mess, her robe and night dress were on inside out and what was that mark no her neck? Oh my, gosh!

Joyce's eyes widened in horror as she realized what had happened between the Duke's son and HER daughter. "Buffy, you slept with him didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Buffy looked down at the floor again and whispered,

"Yes." Joyce closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She knew this day would come but she didn't expect it to be so soon and she thought her daughter would be married.

"I'm disappointed in you Buffy but there's no point in lecturing you, the harm is already done. I just hope it isn't something you end up regretting in the future."

"It won't be." Buffy smiled and looked at William, who in turn smiled back. Joyce smiled despite her anger and replied,

"Well since you're already here William stay for breakfast. I might as well get to know you if you plan to continue courting my daughter." William smiled and the three walked out of the bedroom to start breakfast.

Drusilla laughed wickedly at the plan Angel had told her. They were to capture Buffy and hold her prisoner at their cottage. William would come and be her knight in shining armor only to be killed by Angel. It was the perfect plan and it would happen tonight. Drusilla rubbed her palms together before hugging her brother and giving him a peck on the cheek. "You are a genius my sweet brother. The traitor will not know what to do without his sunshine. He will come running but he will not when the game. His marbles will be stolen before he can toss the jack."

Buffy and William walked through the market place hand in hand, ignoring the people whispering about and pointing to them. Buffy's mom already knew so now it was time to tell William's father. They made there way through the gates to the mansion and he snuck them into the back, through the courtyard.

"Why not just use the door?" Buffy asked as William pulled her up through and window. She landed in a long hallway with marble floors and paintings adorning the walls.

"What's the fun in that?" He smirked and walked down the hallway. They entered the huge foyer of the house and walked into the dining area. The Duke and Rose Mary were sitting at the table looking worried and tired.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night. I stayed at Buffy's." William decided it would be easier to tell if he just jumped right to the chase. His father took off his glasses and began to clean them, sighing deeply. He placed them back on his face and looked at his son.

"William, what were you doing at Buffy's all night?"

"We're together Da'. We're in love." Those six simple words caused Rupert Giles to close his eyes and shake his head. Why did his son always have to go against the rules and regulations? Why couldn't he just do as told? That would make his job and life a lot easier. He stood up and leaned against the table, his knuckles were white from the force he was using to keep them in fists.

"William, you are… are despicable! Every chance you get to make me angry or disgrace this family you take! I-"Rose Mary immediately stood up from the table with an angry glare at her son. Her chair fell back with the force of her action.

"Rupert, stop this right now! Just because you have grown up to be a bitter old man doesn't mean you can treat your son this way!" She took a deep breathe to calm herself. "He's in love, with a wonderful woman no less," she glanced in Buffy's direction and gave her a tender smile which she returned, "but you're to busy in your work all the time to notice that. And you wonder why William is always getting into trouble and doing the complete opposite of what you ask of him? Let me tell you. It's to get your attention. Ever since Jenny passed you have cut yourself off from your family. She was a wonderful woman and will always be missed, but you need to move on. So, William didn't marry the daughter of a Duke or a princess or some rich, powerful women from a noble family, that doesn't matter. He would have probably had a miserable life and I don't think even you could have lived with that. He fell in love with an ordinary amazing person who loves him as much as he does her. To me he's richer then any one of the girls you tried to marry him off to."

The whole room was silent when she finished her speech. The couple was looking at her with dazzling smiles and tears streaking their cheeks. Her son stood with his mouth agape and his brows furrowed; a look of complete shock on his face.

"Well…uh… if that's what all of you think, then there is no point in me debating this relationship. I realize now, Buffy, what I said about you was wrong and should have never happened. I apologize." He slowly leaned back from the table and adjusted his glasses. "I'll be in my study." Was the last thing he said before turning and walking down the hall.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

He should have expected this. It was perfectly in his son's nature to go against everything and every rule he was supposed to follow, but the fact him and Buffy were together, in love, was a huge shock. His son had never really been in love before, well there was that Cecily women but that had ended rather badly, but he seemed to really care about Buffy. The way they looked at each other and held each other, the way the talked. Someone blind could tell they were deeply in love. Rupert Giles leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Whether it was wrong or not, his son had chosen who he wanted to be with. His mother had supported William on his decision so the only thing left for Rupert to do was accept it.

Putting his glasses on after a good cleaning he sighed and stood up. He left his room and headed to the dinning hall. The sound of laughter soon filled the hallways as he neared his destination. As he entered the room, the laughter soon died down as he was fixed with three sets of eyes; two of which we glaring.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself young man?" Rose Mary asked in an aggravated tone. You could tell she was upset by the fact she referred to Giles as "young man".

"Though I do not approve of this relationship and think it is rather wrong, I can't prevent the two of you from being together. I can tell how much you care for each other and perhaps eventually I will learn to accept the…urm… situation fully. Now, there are some rules that the two of you must follow. If too many people find out about this, we could be banished or shunned or perhaps something worse. Don't let the wrong people know about this relationship or there could be dire consequences." He sat down across from his son at the long table.

"What kind of consequences?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"If someone who is perhaps in the position to gain power from a marriage with William happens to find out, they could go as far as to murder you Buffy. Power can make people act irrationally."

"So if someone like the Angelus's knew then we should worry right?"

"That's precisely why I'm informing you of this. I'm aware they know and I think you two should be careful."

"I would have to agree with Rupert on this, kids," Rose Mary replied, "The Angelus's are very powerful very jealous and very smart. They could be planning something as we speak."

Liam Angelus sat in his chair by the fireplace in the little cabin. He watched the flames dance in the moonlight and let the heat of his tea warm his hands. Tonight was the night. He and Dru were going to kidnap Buffy and have a little fun before William tried to rescue her, only to be met by a bloody death of course. Angel laughed as he threw the cup into the fire and got up to find his sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight? I have a bad feeling about you leaving this late." William asked worried as he rubbed his hands up and down Buffy's arms.

"I'll be fine, Will, I promise. I'm tough."

"I know, but I'm still worried. What if Rosy was right and they are planning something?" His concern was clear in his voice.

"I can defend myself. I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor all the time, okay?" She gave him a quick kiss, "Love you," and headed out the door.

Even with all her reassurances, William couldn't help the nagging feeling in him that something bad, very bad, was going to happen. He ran his hand through his already disheveled curls and headed to his room in hopes of getting some sleep.

Buffy climbed into bed after putting on her night dress and kissing her mother goodnight. She pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

Liam climbed through the open window of Buffy's room as quietly as he could. He wasn't as successful as he hoped. He landed on the ground with and extremely loud thump and back up into Buffy's dresser. He cursed under his breathe and prayed he hadn't woken her.

A loud noise caused Buffy to open her eyes. When she heard what sounded like a voice in the pitch black of her room, she panicked. "Who-"She was cut off by a cold hand covering her mouth. She was pressed against a body on her bed. Her heart beat so loudly in her chest, she was sure her attacker could hear it. Her head was throbbing from her frightened state. She bit at the fingers on her mouth in hopes of releasing herself from them. Her attacker yelped but didn't remove them. Something was tied around her head and covered her eyes. Her hands were bound behind her back and the hand on her mouth was replaced with a cloth.

The extra weight on her bed lifted as Angel stood up. He grabbed Buffy by the arm and roughly pulled her up from the bed. His right hand ran up her body slowly, rubbing against the side of her breast then across her collar bone and down her shoulder. Angel leaned in and kissed her cheek before picking her up and climbing back out the window. Once outside he dropped her and harshly grabbed her arm again, dragging her through the night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Get up!" Angel yelled vehemently as Buffy tripped over a rock and fell to the hard ground. He yanked her up by her shoulder which he held in a vice grip. She was sure there would be a bruise in the morning… if she lived that long.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She pleaded as she was pulled along by her attacker. The cold night air was nipping at her exposed cheeks and ears. The tears on her face stung her flesh.

"You'll find out all that soon enough." He suddenly stopped and she heard the door of a wagon being opened. Another pair of footsteps was heard walking around near her.

"So this is my William's little slut." It was the voice of a woman. A cold finger ran down her cheek and suddenly she felt a warm breath against her ear. "We'll have fun with you. William won't know what to do without his sunshine. He'll come back into the darkness with me." She cackled in a wicked tone before grabbing Buffy and pulling her up into the wagon with her. Angel soon followed Drusilla and Buffy into the seat. He took the reins and guided the horses towards their cottage.

Joyce Summers opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, hoping to find a sleeping Buffy there. When she found the bed empty and the window opened, her first thought was that Buffy had snuck out. When she found her robe and slippers and knew something much worse had happened.

In a panic, Joyce quickly got dressed and headed over to the Duke's mansion. He or his son would help her, she was sure. She knocked on the giant iron doors before hunching over and gasping for breath. The maid opened the door and discovered Joyce, bent over gasping for breath and holding her side. She immediately helped her in the house.

"Sit here, Ms. Can I get you anything?"

"A glass… of water….would be… nice." Joyce breathed, a little agitated.

"Oh, yes, of course." The maid hurried away, only to come back a few moments later with water. After Joyce had caught her breathe and drunken most of the water, she was ready to speak again.

"May I see the Duke? It's an emergency."

"He's busy at the moment my lady, but if you wait he'll be out in a while."

"No, this is extremely important. It's about Buffy."

"Lady Buffy? Is she in trouble?"

"Yes, very bad trouble. I need to see him now." The maid nodded and hurried off towards a room down the hall. She knocked and William stepped out looking a little upset for being interrupted. The maid said something to him and his eyes widened. He turned around and ran back in the room, only to come back a few seconds later with his father in toe.

"What's happened to Buffy? Is she alright?" Giles was frantic.

"I hope so. I think she's been kidnapped." Both the Duke's and William's eyes widened more, William's became angry.

"The Angelus's. They did this. I told her not to go home tonight, I had a bad feeling." His fists clenched at his side as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"We'll get a carriage ready and try to find them. We must hurry." The three ran off down the hallway towards an iron door that lead outside. Servants were already getting the carriage ready and the three got on quickly. Giles grabbed the reins and told the servants to stay at the house before guiding the horses down the walkway.

Buffy woke up on a bed in a small cottage, smaller than hers. Her head was throbbing and she remembered getting hit on the head with something heavy while in the wagon. Everything after that was black. She opened her eyes and squinted from the candle light in the room. Her blind fold was gone and her hands were free from their restraints. There were rah, red marks from were they had been tied around her wrists. Her shoulder hurt from where Angel had yanked on it. She pulled down the collar of her night dress to reveal a dark blue bruise covering her left shoulder. She winced when she touched it.

She was cold, scared and vunerable. Her night dress was see through so it didn't hide much of her nakedness underneath. She suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. Her attacker had seen what only William should be able to and it frightened her. The cold lonely cottage frightened her. All she wanted was to be in William's comforting arms, safe from the world. She pulled her knees up to her chest as tight as she could so her body was now in a small, fragile ball, and she cried.

William's knuckles were white form how tight they were holding the seat. He had hated Angel from the day he had met him, but now he despised him. He had stolen the love of his life and she was probably alone and scared right now. When, not if, when he found Angel, he would kill him or die trying.

The problem was how were they going to find tall, dark and forehead? He thought they had left the country or at least the town. They didn't know where to look first. Asking around was their best chance. William walked up to one of the merchants at the fruit stand, one he had seen Dru talking to the day they were in the market place together. He was tall and his skin hung of his face in thick flaps. It was very strange.

"Clem, is it?" The man nodded. "I'm William."

"I know. I remember you. You were with Dru the other day in town. Crazy chick if you ask me but to each their own I guess."

"We aren't together. But that's beside the point. Do you know were she lives?"

"Yea, sure. Her and her brother moved into an old abandoned cottage up in the east woods a few days ago. Why do you ask? Plan on rekindling the old flames?" He smiled and gave William a nudge.

William arched a scared eyebrow at Clem, "That would be a no because there are no flames to rekindle. Thanks for help though, mate."

"Sure, my pleasure." He waved as William ran back towards the carriage and jumped on.

"I know where she is," he said to his father and Joyce, "the old, abandoned cottage in the woods." The Duke nodded and shook the reins to get the horses moving again.

Buffy jumped as the door to the bedroom opened and Angel walked in. He had a wicked smirk on his lips and an evil gleam in his eye. "Well, hello Buffy."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This chapter contains a graphic attempted rape scene. I know some people didn't want it, but it was planned from the beginning and was pretty much inevitable with the way the story was going. If it's going to offend you or make you uncomfortable, don't read this chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

Buffy backed up against the headboard of the bed when Angel appeared in the doorway. She was scared. He had complete power over her and even with her hands free; she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself against him. He was too strong. Her heart beat accelerated when he walked into the room towards her. 

"Angel? Why'd you do this?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Why'd I do this?" His laugh was menacing, "I did this because if I can't have you, know one can. But don't worry, Buff, I'm not gonna kill you just yet. I want to have some fun first." He laughed again and Buffy moved impossibly closer to the headboard. Angel grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him at the end of the bed. She licked out and landed a good one to his jaw. He stumbled back a few steps and brought his hand up to rub his chin before fixing her with an angry glare.

"Now, Buffy, that wasn't very nice. I guess you have a naughty side I didn't know about." He advanced on her again, she tried to kick out once more but this time he was ready and caught her foot before she could strike. He got on the bed and put a knee on each side of her ankles, holding them in place. Then he crept up her body until they were eye level with each other. His finger once again trailed down her cheek, across her collar bone, and down her side, touching her breast briefly. His finger went lower to the hem of her dress. He trailed it underneath to touch the soft skin of her lower thigh.

Buffy used her free hand and tried to push him off her. This made him angry, and he immediately removed his hand from under her dress to slap her across the face. It left a red mark on her right cheek. Angel ripped her dress down the middle, exposing her fully to him as the garment fell to her sides. He started to roughly fondle a breast.

"Stop! Angel, please! Stop!" Buffy screamed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She tried to picture herself in a happier place where she felt warm, safe, loved; a place where all her fears and doubts went away; a place with William.

The carriage wasn't moving fast enough for William. He had to get to Buffy fast before it was too late. He knew what Angel could do. What he would do. Angel was jealous and would do anything to spite him. William knew this and it just made him angrier. He grabbed the reins from his father and tried desperately to make the horses pick up speed.

Buffy screamed again as Angel painfully twisted her nipple. More tears fell down her red cheeks. "Don't cry bitch!" He yelled. His finger penetrated her painfully and began to pump away. The expression on his face was something Buffy couldn't describe. She didn't want to. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself in William's arms and ignore the searing pain her body was in.

William jumped out of the carriage before it even slowed down. He could hear Buffy's screams from inside the cottage. Without thinking he turned and rammed into the door. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder and his father's pleas to stop, he did it again. This time the door flew off its hinges and landed on the floor at his feet. Drusilla was standing in front of a door at the end of the hall and he knew that was where Buffy was. He ran towards her but she didn't move away.

"Dru, get out of my!"

"No. You don't belong with the sunshine. You belong with me. The sunshine must be punished."

William clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes as he pushed her out of the way and kicked down the door blocking him from Buffy. He saw red when his eyes landed on the bed in the room. Buffy was held down by Angel's body. He was straddling her waist wearing only his pants. She was completely naked.

"Get away from her you bastard!"

William marched over to him, grabbed him and threw him off the bed towards the wall. He hit it and fell to the floor in a heap. Not thinking, only reacting, William drew his sword from his belt and aimed it towards his enemy. But Angel was faster then expected and jumped up from his postion on the floor before William could strike.

Angel grabbed his sword from the table and the two prepared for battle. Angel swung the sword at William's head, who easily blocked the blows. As Angel stepped forward, William stepped back. They each swung and blocked as they fought. On an ordinary day, Angel would give William a run for his money. But today, William was fueled by anger and hatred. He wasn't thinking rationally. He intended to kill Angel, screw the consequences. Angel would die for his actions.

His opportunity came when Angel lifted his word above his head to strike William. This left his bare, unprotected chest exposed. William rammed his sword into Angel's chest just as Angel's sword came down on his shoulder, leaving a deep gash. Angel fell to the floor with a cry of pain. Blood ran down his chest from the protruding sword. He ran a hand through his unruly curls as he surveyed Angel's dead body. It was then William realized what he'd done. He'd killed a man. No matter how much he had deserved to die, William would have to live with the guilt of what he'd done.

He ran over to bed and grabbed a sheet to cover up Buffy. She had stopped screaming by the time he'd reached the room and was now motionless on the bed. She was staring at the sealing like she was in some far off place away from there. William shook her gently. "Buffy, luv, come back to me. You're okay now." When she didn't respond tears welled up in his eyes and he shook her more firmly. "Buffy, it's me. Come back, please. I love you. I need you."

Suddenly, Buffy's green eyes blinked and it was the happiest moment of William's life. She looked around a little disoriented at first, then her eyes settled on William's face. He pulled her to him and hugged her so tight she thought she would break. Then the tears came as she clung to him. She cried for all the pain, all the fear, everything she had just gone through in the last few hours. But she was safe now in her lover's tight embrace.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Giles appeared at the doorway breathing hard; Joyce close behind him. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Angel's dead body lying on the ground. He ran over to check for a pulse even though he was sure the man was dead, he just couldn't believe it. He stood up from his squatting position on the floor and shook his head. He looked in the direction of William with disappointment. Buffy was cradled in his son's arms, shaking with sobs and clinging to William's shirt. William was gently rocking her and smoothing her hair with his hand.

Rupert cleared his throat and Buffy pulled away from William. They both looked up at the Duke. "Oh, Buffy, sweetie." Joyce ran into the room and pulled Buffy into a hug, "I was so worried, honey, are you all right?" She looked at Buffy's tear stained face and another onslaught of tears overtook the young woman. Joyce gently guided Buffy out of the room, leaving father and son alone.

Giles took of his glasses and began to clean them, "I see Elizabeth is okay."

William nodded, "She's a little shaken up but she'll be okay. I'm sorry about Angel Da, I just wasn't thinking and I know you're upset."

"Upset!" His anger got the best of him and he began to yell, "I'm more than bloody upset! I'm disgusted. How could you do such a thing! I understand that you were angry at Angel for harming Buffy, but you know better than to kill him. I've taught you better."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I did, but the bloody ponce deserved what he got!" William sighed and looked at the bed, "He tried to rape her Da. Just to spite me and he almost got away with it."

The Duke sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down next to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry William. We should have been more careful and none of this would have happened. But that still doesn't give you the right to do what you did. You'll have to live with the consequences."

"Yeah, I know. I have to learn how to control my anger. I'm sorry Da."

"It's okay, son." William was surprised when Giles pulled him into a hug. But he quickly fell into the embrace of his father and his tears fell. They stayed that way for a while. Rupert soothed his son as he sobbed for the woman he loved. The tears were a mixture of sadness and relief. She had been through a horrible ordeal but she was alright now, and they were thankful.

William grabbed Drusilla and pushed her into the carriage roughly, "Why William? The stars told me that you would betray us but I did not believe them. They-"She was cut off by the door closing on her face. Rupert said goodbye to his son, Buffy, and Joyce before getting on the carriage and heading back towards the castle with Drusilla. She would get a trial back in town in a few days but for now would be held to the dungeons.

Because William could use the excuse of self-defense and he was the Duke's son, he was pretty safe from the dungeons and a hanging. Now he would have to deal with the guilt he felt but that wasn't a big problem. Part of him thought killing Angel was a good thing and felt little remorse about it.

"Thank you, Will. I should have listened to you when you asked me to stay. Then all this wouldn't have happened. I was stubborn, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, luv. It's all over now and you're safe. That's all I care about. Let's try and move on, I know it will be hard for you, but you're strong." He kissed her forehead in a loving gesture and she scooted closer to him in the carriage.

They pulled up to the front doors of the castle and everyone got out. Rupert was there already by the time they arrived. Buffy headed straight for the bath. She felt dirty and hoped having a bath would help her feel cleaner. The other three sat down in the living room along with Rose Mary, a servant brought out tea.

"Thank you William. You saved my daughter and I am extremely grateful. I know you truly love her and you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Summers, that means a lot to me."

"Buffy has been through a lot and the two of you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

It had been two weeks since the incident. Buffy and her mother had moved back into their own home. William and Buffy had been spending every day together. Today the two families were going to have dinner together at the mansion.

Everything was set up beautifully when Buffy and Joyce arrived. The long table in the dinning hall was adorned with meat, cheese, fruit, bread, vegetables and wine. Flower arrangements of roses were placed in the center of the wooden table. Candles burned brightly in the evening light that flooded the room. Five chairs were set up around it, the seat cushions were brown and green with embroidered designs.

They had a nice dinner filled with the occasional small talk and comfortable silence of good friends. Dessert was brought out. It was apple and cherry pie, scones and others pastries, and ice cream.

"That was the most delicious meal I've ever had. This dinner has been wonderful." Joyce complimented, wiping her face with a napkin and taking a sip of wine.

Buffy and Spike sat across from her. The whole night they had been stealing little glances at each other and right now they had their joined hands on the table and were smiling lovingly at each other. Suddenly William looked away from her and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make and right now seems like a good time to make it, "he took s deep breath and looked back at Buffy, giving her a warm smile and squeezing her hand,

"I know Buffy and I haven't known each other that long and I'm aware that we're from different backgrounds, but I love her. I've spent my life searching for someone who challenges me and keeps me guessing and I've found her. Every minute I'm away from her I feel empty and lost. I know I'm supposed to marry a Lady and all, but being who I am, I never follow rules, I follow my heart. This isn't any different," he knelt down next to Buffy and directed his words to her, "I don't want to spend my life alone or without you any more. My heart beats faster when ever I'm near you and I can't picture my life with out you in it. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Elizabeth Anne Summers, will you marry me? Say yes and you'll make me the happiest man alive."

Buffy was speechless as she looked at the man before her. All the love and admiration shone brightly in his eyes. "Of course it's yes! I love you so much, William." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He spun her around before putting her back on the ground and the two shared a loving but passionate kiss.


	16. Epilogue

4 years later…

The dining hall was filled with guests as Buffy and William made their way through the doors. A long table was set up against the opposite wall of the doorway with food and appetizers adorning it.

As they walked in hand-in-hand, the room went quiet. Every watched with smiling faces as the couple made their way to the middle of the room. Buffy was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress with silver lining in a decoration on the bodice. The long skirt bowed out to the floor. Her hair was held up by pins with a few stray curls hanging down.

William was in a white shirt with a blue jacket that matched her dress and brown trousers. The orchestra began to play a tune. William grabbed Buffy's other hand and pulled her towards him. The couple began to dance, smiling lovingly at each other. To William and Buffy, there was no one else in the room except for them.

Their eyes never left each other as the waltzed around the dining hall, the object of everyone's attention. After a few minutes other couples joined into the dancing, including Joyce and Giles. They had become good friends in the four years of their children's marriage. They all lived in the mansion now. William and Buffy had their own wing all to themselves. Everyone was happy with arrangement. Eventually, the couple would get their own home but for now they didn't mind living in the house with the Duke.

As the orchestra started a new, livelier tune, the couples broke apart and began a new, more energetic dance to go with the music. As Buffy pulled away from her husband, a little hand tugged at her dress. She looked down to see the bright, blue eyes of her daughter staring back at her. She bent down and smiled.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Uncle Giles said I had to ask you if I could go outside and play. Can I?"

"Well, are you going to be by yourself?"

"No, James was going to come play too. Please, Momma. I'll be good."

"I don't know."

"Relax, pet. I'll go with her. You can stay here and have fun at the banquet. It is for us after all." He bent down and picked up his daughter.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He turned towards her and smiled.

"I've had plenty of banquets in my time. I think I can disappear from this one for a while to be with my daughter. Besides, this is only what, your twentieth; you've got a lot more before you're caught up with me." He gave her a bright smile before pecking her lips and heading through the crowd towards the door with their daughter.

Buffy smiled, and headed towards the table where the food was. She watched as her mother and father-in-law danced together both smiling happily. Her friends Xander and Anya and her sister Willow were all talking in a corner, having a great time and Dawn was dancing with some cute boy she'd met. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Life was great.


End file.
